memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Rockow
Jill Rockow is a makeup artist who worked on , , , and J.J. Abrams' . Rockow also worked as personal makeup artist for Barbara Luna on the fan production Star Trek: New Voyages episode "In Harm's Way" in 2004. The episode featured Trek alumni Doug Drexler, James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, William Windom, Malachi Throne, John Carrigan, Sam Witwer, Leslie Hoffman, and Kevin Haney. For her work on Star Trek, Rockow received the following Emmy Award nominations and wins in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Gerald Quist, June Abston Haymore, Ed French, and Gilbert A. Mosko * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Gerald Quist, June Abston Haymore, Karen Westerfield, and Doug Drexler * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Karen Westerfield, Gil Mosko, Dean Jones, Michael Key, Craig Reardon, and Vincent Niebla * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Ellis Burman, Jr., Karen Westerfield, Mary Kay Morse, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, Suzanne Diaz, David Quashnick, and Bernd Rantscheff In 1996, Rockow received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Miniseries or a Special for her work on the television movie Alien Nation: Body and Soul, shared with Rick Stratton, Richard Snell, David Abbott, Craig Reardon, Steve LaPorte, Janna Phillips, and Kenny Myers. In 1997 she won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Makeup for a Miniseries or a Special for her work on the television mini series The Shining, shared with Ve Neill, Barry R. Koper, Joel Harlow, and Joe Colwell. In 2000 she earned another Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Makeup for a Series for the Angel episode "The Ring", shared with Dayne Johnson, David DeLeon, Steve LaPorte, Rick Stratton, Toby Lamm, Earl Ellis, and Robert Maverick. Beside her recognition at the Emmy Awards, Rockow received a BAFTA Film Award nomination for Best Make Up Artist in 1993 for her work on the biopic Chaplin. Rockow is working in the makeup film business from the early 1980s on and contributed to prjects such as the horror film Beyond Evil (1980), the horror sequel Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984), the horror film Silver Bullet (1985), the comedy Meet the Applegates (1990, with Janna Phillips and Craig Reardon), the television thriller What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (1991), the music drama For the Boys (1991, with Hazel Catmull, Shirley Crawford, Anthony Fredrickson, Audrey L. Anzures, and Ellen Powell), the television series L.A. Law (1993-1994), the comic adaptation Batman Forever (1995) and its sequel Batman & Robin (1997), the fantasy film How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), the science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), the television series Angel (1999-2004), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and its sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), and the television series Cavemen (2007-2008) and Private Practice (2007-2009). More recently, Rockow worked as special makeup effects artist on the comic adaptation Thor (2011), starring Chris Hemsworth and with Trek makeup alumni Janice Alexander, Terry Baliel, Philip Boutte, Jr., Roxy D'Alonzo, Edouard F. Henriques, Teressa Hill, Brad Look, Cristina Patterson Ceret, Mike Smithson, and Michael F. Blake. Star Trek credits * ** (uncredited, Season 4) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited, Season 5) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) * ** (uncredited, Season 1) ** (uncredited, Season 6) * ** – Prosthetic Makeup Artist ** – Special Makeup Effects Artist External link * es:Jill Rockow Rockow, Jill Rockow, Jill Rockow, Jill